Spookyville USA
''' Spookville USA '''is the short-lived series that began February 20, 2006 and concluded on August 17, 2008, created by of-course, Max Gilardi. The flash series featured a devilish devil named Sal J. Beauregarde, Sal's girlfriend, Wendy Murphy, and that pumpkin guy, Jake O'Brien. The show is considered one of Gilardi's major masterpieces, as said by his fans, and also featured a seperate flash, the same day as the second and final episode, which included deleted scenes. Episode 1: Basketball '''The first episode '''of Spookyville USA was submitted to Newgrounds on February 20, 2006 and introduced two of the three main characters Sal and Jake, a devil and a pumpkin. The short pilot dealed with Jake's frequent struggles playing basketball and Sal's not-so-helpful advice. The episode was reviewed with a 4.20, based on 6,380 votes, as of February 16, 2010, and has been viewed 94,205 times since the time it was posted on Newgrounds. Plot The episode begins with Jake struggling on an empty basketball court where Sal walks in and asks if he's having a little trouble, which Jake tells him to "shut up". Sals asks again to which Jake replies the same as before, until Jake falls over. Sal picks up the basketball and says Jake is the first person he's ever met who is so bad at something, but is destined to do it. Sal suggests he could ''be ''a basketball, but Jake refuses and Sal gives up hope on him. Jake considers excersing and Sal gives him a sweatband and Jake feels like an idiot, but Sals says a bunch of NBA players look like idiots, which leads to a shot of Dennis Rodman. Sals tells Jake he needs to use his brain, but Jake doesn't have a brain, just a candle in his head. Sal challenges him to game and when asked if he knows how to play, he pushes Jake down and does a slam dunk by travelling, which Sal isn't aware of and thinks Jake is jealous of him. He throws the basketball and slams Jake (thinking he is the basketball) on the ground, presumably killing him. Credits Animator, Character Design, Backgrounds, Voice of Sal and Jake - Max Gilardi Sounds - FindSounds, Masterclips Programs Used - Flash MX, Photoshop CS, Paint Shop Pro 7, Sound Forge 7.0 Special Thanks - Newgrounds Episode 2: The Last Episode The second and final episode of Spookyville USA was submitted to Newgrounds on August 17, 2008 and introduced the last characters who hadn't appeared: Wendy, Mayor Roachburg, and Crazy Seymour, the last two had no voices. The end of the series featured a clip show, or perhaps, introduced by Sal with Jake and Wendy making appearances. The episode was reviewed with a 4.34, based on 9,360 votes, as of February 16, 2010, and has been viewed 118,465 times since the time it was posted on Newgrounds. The rest of the flash, due too much space, was put up as "Spooky Deleted Scenes". Plot The episode begins at a funeral, which turns out to be for Sal, who somehow died and Jake speaks. He goes on to talk about Sal's life and the presence of everyone, introducing many of the characters who never appeared in the first episode, even Wendy, the other main character who had no female voice present, and Sal wakes up and screams, with everyone else screaming. It turns out to be a clip, from a set where Jake is sitting in a robe in a fireplace, laughing. Sal introduces the final episode of Spookyville USA, which he claims had 946 episodes, 7 films, a show on broadway, and 12 animated shorts. He says it all began when Max Gilardi was convinced to do 12 animated shorts for a desperate media company. This cuts to a crudely-animated scene where Sal throws a basketball and promises to get chocolate frosty milkshakes for his friends and the basketball hits him and blows his head off. Spookyville USA was then expanded to a half-hour timeslot and the the animation was shipped to Korean babies, who weren't even born at the time. In 1996, Spookyville: The Movie comes out and is a direct parody of "Saving Private Ryan" with Jake shot and dying telling Sal to tell his mother he won't make it home for dinner. Sal then says the movie wasn't denied the Emmy, which Jake questions to which it was a movie and it had to have won an Oscar, which it did, but only a TV movie could win an Emmy. Sal picks up Jake and throws him at a wall, where he asks where he is. Another clip is shown, circa 1934, called "A Dinner Disaster", where Sal is preparing a dinner for his boss when his wife Wendy's head explodes and Jake enters asking if anybody said "dangerous pedophile". Jake then questions if it was before The Simpsons and Sal says it was on TV before TV existed and long after TV will end. Wendy enters and finally speaks, saying none of it ever happened. Sal ignores this and cuts to a slideshow of really cute Japanese girls erupting in a Dance Dance Revolution parody where Sal's head explodes. The three wave goodbye and Sal kills all of them, including himself, where they go to Heaven, and due to the 9-10 month wait, kill themselves until Heaven 5, where they kill themselves but don't realize there isn't a Heaven 6. They end up in hell. Credits Writer, Animator, Voice of Sal, Jake, and Himself - Max Gilardi Voice of Wendy - Kira Buckland Voice of Jesus, Xenu - Arin Hanson (aka Egoraptor, only in Deleted Scenes) Voice of Saint Peter - Chris Zito Category:Series Category:Max Gilardi